Encuentro Fortuito
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Mikasa está a punto de interrumpir la sesión de entrenamiento de Eren y Annie, cuando un encuentro fortuito con el bueno de Marco lo cambia todo… o quizás no, porque parece que "alguien" no puede (¿o no quiere?) enterarse de ciertas verdades, aunque salgan a la luz justo delante de sus narices. ¿EreMika? Participa en el Reto "Eren y sus demonios", del foro Cuartel General de Trost.


_**AVISO LEGAL** \- **Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**_

_¡Bienvenido todo el mundo a un nuevo one-shot para los Retos del foro Cuartel General de Trost! Se trata concretamente del segundo Reto, el del mes de marzo, titulado "Eren y sus demonios", centrado en nuestro protagonista con determinación a prueba de bombas, quien cumple años este 30 de marzo._

_Para este Reto, se elige un grupo de emociones básicas y luego una más concreta; yo escogí el grupo "sorpresa" y, dentro del mismo, "desconcierto". Cada elección conlleva un personaje y un género seleccionados al azar; me tocaron "Mikasa" y "humor", respectivamente. Teniendo en cuenta todas las combinaciones posibles, ¡he sido afortunado!_

_No podía, ¡bajo ningún concepto!, defraudar a los miembros del foro ni a los fans de SnK. Tenía que hacer una buena historia… y me salió un "monstruo" de casi 20.000 palabras (así a ojo) que claramente terminaba desviándose del tema. ¡Bien hecho, yo! Porque como de costumbre, rige un límite de 6.000 palabras máximo; espacio en el que (acabo de darme cuenta) no puedes meter a todos los personajes y todas las situaciones posibles._

_Tras varios intentos, borradores, quebraderos de cabeza y tazas de café, ¡por fin lo conseguí! No estoy seguro de si puede llegar a considerarse un EreMika, porque con 6.000 palabras no da para avanzar mucho en esta relación, no al menos manteniendo una cierta coherencia entre el carácter de los personajes y las distintas decisiones que toman por tratarse de circunstancias diferentes. Sé que no todo el mundo es fan de esta pareja; espero que al menos el resultado no desagrade._

_Me habría gustado tratar más a fondo a los demás personajes, sus descripciones, sus reflexiones sobre la nueva situación; pero, una vez más, no hay ni tiempo ni espacio suficiente. Supongo que, para hacerse una idea cabal y completa de lo que pasa, uno tiene que haberse leído el manga y/o visto el anime; aun así, creo que esta vez no hay spoilers, o si los hay son más bien sutiles._

_Una última puntualización: en caso de discrepancia notable entre el manga y el anime, he optado por seguir el manga. Esto se nota, sobre todo, en la descripción de Eren._

_Y ya para terminar, invitar a todos los que (¡aún!) están leyendo esto a presentarse en el Cuartel General de Trost y participar en éste y en los próximos Retos._

_Sin más preámbulos… Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes, ¡el one-shot! Que lo disfruten. Se agradecen críticas y comentarios, preferiblemente no destructivos; aunque suelo contestar a todo._

_IMPORTANTE: lo que es el one-shot en sí, sin contar esta nota, suma exactamente… ¡6.000 palabras! ¡En serio! ¡LibreOffice no miente! XD_

* * *

Era un día despejado, con un límpido cielo azul en el que apenas se veía una sola nube. Hacía buen tiempo, pero sin llegar a ser caluroso. Los integrantes de la 104ª Promoción del Cuerpo de Cadetes (División Sur) tenían la tarde libre; varios de ellos habían decidido practicar por su cuenta algunas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así pues, en un bosquecillo no muy alejado de las instalaciones del Campo de Entrenamiento, el cadete Eren Yeager y la cadete Annie Leonhart repasaban algunas presas, agarres y proyecciones; no sería la primera vez, ni la última. A apenas unos metros de allí y a punto de ser descubiertos, el cadete Marco Bott y la cadete Mikasa Ackerman estaban tumbados en el suelo, ella encima de él…

Un momento.

_¿¡Qué!?_

Algo raro ocurría allí.

Debía de haber una explicación lógica y racional, pero… ¿por dónde empezar?

Empezar, quizás… por Mikasa Ackerman.

La chica era la cadete más prometedora de toda su promoción; conocida como "la soldado que vale por cien hombres", incluso antes de graduarse. Tan bella como letal, no había duda de que tendría muchos más admiradores… si no fuera porque la mayoría de los chicos se sentían intimidados por su fuerza, su capacidad destructiva y, especialmente, su dedicación y lealtad inquebrantables hacia Eren Yeager.

Eren Yeager, otro cadete prometedor, superviviente de Shiganshina, dispuesto a alistarse a toda costa en la Legión de Reconocimiento para salir al exterior y matar a todos los titanes.

Siguiendo aquella expresión de "una moneda por tus pensamientos", si le diesen una a Mikasa y ella aceptase revelarlos, seguramente estarían centrados en ese chico. Sin embargo, ¿quién era Eren Yeager para ella?

La persona que le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando, para _vivir_, cuando ya todo parecía perdido.

Eren Yeager, el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos de un gris clarísimo, tanto que a veces parecían blancos; como si dejasen entrever el fuego puro de la determinación que latía en su interior.

Eren Yeager, el chico que acudió en su ayuda en el peor momento de su vida, ayudándola a descubrir su propia fuerza para poder luchar y valerse por sí misma.

Eren Yeager, el chico que le había dado su bufanda negra, aquel día aciago en que ella creyó que nunca ya volvería a sentir el calor de una familia, que estaba condenada a vivir en el frío eterno; no sólo le dio aquella prenda para abrigarse (prácticamente no se la quitaba nunca), también le ofreció su hogar y una nueva familia.

Eren Yeager, el chico que estaba dispuesto a todo, con una ferocidad y una determinación que brillaban con especial intensidad cuando tenía que defender a los suyos; ese fuego puro que había alejado para siempre aquel frío peor que la muerte, ese fuego blanco que le había dado luz y calor en su hora más oscura.

Luz. Calor. Familia. Motivos para vivir… para _luchar_.

Y sin embargo…

Al final, también había perdido a su nueva familia. El señor Yeager, desaparecido; la señora Yeager, fallecida. En cambio, el arrojo temerario de Eren se había vuelto mayor que nunca; no por nada le llamaban algunos el "idiota suicida", por sus ansias de alistarse en la Legión y matar titanes…

Mikasa le debía su vida, el hecho de _vivir_ como algo más que un cadáver helado y sin esperanza; pero después de haber perdido dos veces a su familia, _no_ iba a permitir que ocurriera una tercera vez.

No podía entregar su vida, sin más, a cambio de defender la de Eren; si lo hiciera, si dejase de vivir, ya no podría estar junto a él, toda la familia que le quedaba. Lo que _sí_ podía hacer eradedicarse a él en cuerpo y alma: cada pensamiento, cada fibra de su ser, todas sus energías, todas sus acciones… encaminadas a protegerle.

Pero…

¿Cómo proteger a alguien de sí mismo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que seguir el camino que llevaba sólo podía conducirle, más pronto que tarde, a morir a manos de aquellos engendros gigantescos devoradores de carne humana conocidos como "titanes"?

Mikasa había intentado ser sutil, en algunas ocasiones… sin demasiado éxito, la verdad. Eren, alguien franco y directo, no entendía de aquellas cosas; lo más que ella había obtenido de él usando esas "tácticas" había sido una expresión desconcertada.

El problema era que, si intentaba ser más directa, ese desconcierto daría paso rápidamente a la ira… Que alguien le dijese que él solo no iba a ser capaz de "matarlos a todos", prácticamente volvía loco a Eren; como si el hecho de que Mikasa dudase de él fuera no sólo una gran falta de confianza sino negarse a ver la realidad, como si fuese algo cierto y seguro que él saldría allí fuera y se cargaría a todos esos engendros.

En cambio, Mikasa era tan pragmática como impulsivo él; tenía que serlo, para compensar la temeridad prácticamente suicida de Eren. Si pudieran conseguirse las cosas como "por arte de magia", con mera fuerza de voluntad, ella misma habría aniquilado ya a todos los titanes con un solo pensamiento; pero si el mundo funcionase así, Eren no estaría apartándola a empujones cada vez que ella intentaba cumplir con su… ¿deber?

No. No lo sentía como una obligación, ni como si tuviera que compensarle por algo. Mikasa _quería _ayudar a Eren; quería cuidar de él, protegerle… aunque a veces pareciese una causa perdida.

Y había momentos en los que incluso ella, habitualmente tan serena y tan tranquila, sentía crecer una rabia hirviente en su interior.

Porque Eren no dejaba que Mikasa se le acercase… pero eso mismo sí se lo permitía a otra persona. La que menos se habría esperado uno.

Annie Leonhart.

Conocida por muchos como "la chica de hielo", aunque otros usaban sustantivos menos elegantes. Bajita, delgada, ojos azules y cabello rubio; parecía una "chica delicada y frágil", como la cadete Krista Lenz… pero ambas no podrían ser más dispares, tanto en carácter como en destrezas. Si a Krista se la consideraba un ángel (o incluso una "diosa"), por su disposición siempre cariñosa y desinteresada, en cambio Annie mantenía siempre una actitud indiferente, como si nada le importase y todo le diera lo mismo; salvo contadas excepciones, ni trataba con nadie ni los demás trataban con ella.

Además, la chica podía tener _muy_ mala leche.

Todavía recordaba aquel día en que estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo: la "mirada de la muerte" que Leonhart le echó al bueno de Reiner, fue tan intensa que Mikasa pudo sentirla incluso desde la otra punta de la pista de entrenamiento; y la forma en que el fornido rubio prácticamente salió volando casi la sorprendió, _casi_… porque justo antes Annie le había hecho lo mismo a Eren.

Cómo se atrevía esa… _mujer_… a ponerle la mano encima… ¡a _su_ Eren!

¿Celosa, ella? "Para nada," se decía a sí misma Mikasa.

El chico era toda la familia que le quedaba. _Nadie tocaba a su familia._

Aquel día estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Annie y ponerla en órbita de una patada; que luego Shadis le gritase todo lo que quisiera, a ella le daba lo mismo. Pero…

Eren había sonreído a Annie. Había alabado su técnica, expresado su admiración con palabras que ya le habría gustado oír a Mikasa, dirigidas a ella…

Y. Annie. También. Sonrió.

Al principio, Mikasa había creído que sus ojos mentirosos la engañaban. Annie _no_ sonreía, no podía sonreír; creía que le faltaba un músculo o algo, porque no lo había hecho nunca. Y sin embargo…

No podía proteger a Eren de sí mismo. Tampoco podía tomarla con una persona que él no consideraba una amenaza, sino una… ¿mentora? Desde ese día, Eren y Annie acostumbraban a entrenar juntos por su cuenta, cuando los dos tenían un rato libre.

Era extraño, verle dedicar tiempo a algo que no servía directamente para matar titanes… o quizás no tanto. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no puntuaba mucho en la clasificación; pero si la idea era convertirse en un soldado integral, capaz de hacer frente a cualquier situación, desde luego aquel entrenamiento no era una pérdida de tiempo. Como el tema le interesaba a Eren, se había tomado la molestia de razonar su decisión: aquellos ejercicios le permitían mejorar su condición física, aumentar sus reflejos, hacer más fácil el uso del equipo de maniobras y las espadas reforzadas…

Más de una vez se había deshecho el chico en alabanzas hacia Annie: su técnica, su agilidad, su fuerza… Por eso, si hasta entonces Mikasa no había sentido más que indiferencia por Leonhart, ahora en cambio era una animadversión al parecer recíproca.

Pero no eran celos. Por supuesto que no.

Mikasa respetaba las decisiones de Eren, a regañadientes; no tenía por qué gustarle. No es que dudase de él, pero… ¿Por qué no había acudido a ella para eso? Reconocía que no dominaba la técnica como Annie, una parte de ella (muy a su pesar) incluso admiraba a la rubia; antes de verla en acción, ni se le habría ocurrido usar esas posiciones, o utilizar de aquella forma los codos y las rodillas, o volver contra el oponente su propia fuerza y velocidad.

Podía comprender aquella decisión de Eren, pero habría preferido que entrenase con ella; Mikasa estaría dispuesta a…

Y entonces se dio cuenta del fallo en su razonamiento.

Ella nunca podría pegarle a él, ni siquiera practicando; no de la forma en que lo hacía Annie, sin dificultad ni remordimientos, sin pedir disculpas e incluso burlándose un poco de él cuando cometía alguna torpeza.

Mikasa había golpeado a Eren en ocasiones aisladas, pero podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano: una vez en Shiganshina, cuando le estampó contra una pared porque él había decidido liarse a palos con un hombre que criticaba a la Legión; luego justo después de la Caída, cuando le soltó un puñetazo porque él casi se había lanzado sobre las Tropas Estacionarias que consideraban un desperdicio repartir comida entre los refugiados…

Se trataba, en todos esos casos, de situaciones en las que ella había tenido que hacerle daño, no por gusto sino para evitar un mal mayor. ¿Quizás debía aplicar esa misma lógica con el entrenamiento? Ahora le dolería, pero si eso le hacía más fuerte quizás le salvaría en el futuro. Sin embargo, Eren siempre trataba de distanciarse de Mikasa, decidido a superarla para demostrar que no tenía que depender de ella… y para eso acudiría antes a cualquier otra persona, incluso Annie.

¿O acaso lo que había entre él y Leonhart era algo más?

Del mismo modo que quizás era algo más lo que, algún día, podría haber entre ella misma y Eren…

Porque en realidad no eran hermanos, ni siquiera por adopción. Mikasa seguía siendo una Ackerman; los Yeager simplemente la habían acogido, no llegaron a darle su nombre. Por otro lado, había una manera distinta de conseguir ese apellido; del mismo modo que Carla no había sido siempre una Yeager…

Sin embargo, desechaba enseguida esa idea; suspiraba y trataba de mantener la cabeza fría.

"Deja de soñar. Tendría que pasar un milagro, no ya para que eso ocurriera, sino para que incluso existiera la más mínima posibilidad."

El temperamento de Eren, el carácter de ella, el mundo hermoso pero cruel en el que les había tocado vivir… Todo conspiraba en contra de aquel sueño, aquella ilusión. Había que ser realista: aquello nunca pasaría, no sin que algo cambiase drásticamente.

Pero a veces la vida da un giro inesperado.

Ese cambio puede venir, por ejemplo, de la mano de un encuentro fortuito con alguien a quien conoces o crees conocer.

En ocasiones, se trata de la última persona a la que habrías imaginado encontrarte en una situación concreta.

Ese cambio, ese encuentro fortuito, esa persona inesperada en esa situación… fue Marco Bott.

* * *

Así pues, Mikasa estaba a punto de saltar sobre Leonhart; cada vez más, conforme la rubia seguía zurrando a Eren (el pobre recibía mucho mas de lo que daba), sentía crecer en su interior una furia tranquila… y extremadamente peligrosa. La calma que precedía a la tempestad.

Verdaderamente se estaba planteando acercarse a Annie y decirle: "Hola. Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. Has tocado a mi Eren. Prepárate a sufrir"… y acto seguido darle a la otra la paliza de su vida. Claro que no sería nada fácil, pero por eso mismo no podría considerarse un abuso; más bien un desafío, un duelo que prácticamente era inevitable que terminase ocurriendo entre las dos.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue ver a Eren otra vez en el suelo y a Annie pisándole el cuello; desde aquella distancia, le pareció que ella decía "_suplica_"… Quizás entendió mal, pero le daba lo mismo.

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a saltar.

Y entonces…

Ocurrió lo inesperado.

Porque fue justo en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de que _había alguien a su lado; __s_intió aquella presencia como si hubiera aparecido allí de repente, pillándola por sorpresa… y _nadie_ la pillaba por sorpresa.

Así que su reacción fue lógica, aunque quizás algo extrema: se abalanzó sobre el intruso con toda la rapidez y potencia que puede reunir una Ackerman.

En descargo de Mikasa, hay que decir que Marco tuvo buena parte de la culpa; acercarse a ella tan sigilosamente _no_ fue una buena idea. El joven Bott aprendió "de golpe" (literalmente) aquella lección ese día.

Y fue así que el moreno pecoso se encontró de pronto tumbado sobre sus espaldas, con Mikasa encima de él, bastante sobresaltada… y aun más cabreada, porque ya llevaba un rato viendo a Annie pegarle a Eren.

Con cualquier otra persona, aquella situación habría degenerado rápidamente en una maraña de confusión y acusaciones cruzadas, con el desafortunado "intruso" recibiendo una manta de palos; pero en general se consideraba a Bott una buena persona, alguien a quien Mikasa preferiría no tener que matar (a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario). La chica se preguntaba, además, si no habría sido un descuido suyo el que había provocado todo aquello.

Y Marco, que tenía a apenas unos centímetros y unos segundos de él la posibilidad de una muerte rápida e indolora, a manos de quien quizás fuese la chica más bella y más fuerte de toda la 104… sonrió. No fue una sonrisa falsa, ni siquiera nerviosa o incómoda. Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con amplitud, bondad e incluso algo de diversión, que también le llegaban a sus grandes ojos castaños. Como solía ocurrirle, no había barrera alguna entre su intención y su expresión; lo único que delataba en parte su nerviosismo era cierta palidez y una gran gota de sudor que le caía por la sien.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó el chico alegremente.

Aquellas palabras, en aquella situación ya de por sí absurda, aturdieron a Mikasa aún más que si el chico hubiera conseguido zafarse de ella con una llave como las de Leonhart. La chica de la bufanda, a pesar de su incredulidad, mantuvo sus emociones bajo control y siguió teniendo en el rostro su expresión habitual, con un toque de "no hagas ninguna estupidez o lo lamentarás".

–¿Puedo… pedirte un favor? –Marco no estaba tan intimidado como para quedarse callado y continuó tras unos instantes de silencio–. No le hagas nada a Annie. Eso sólo podría terminar de una forma… y sería una lástima que entre las dos destruyeseis este bosque. Es un lugar tranquilo, me gusta venir aquí a leer de cuando en cuando.

–No veo que tengas ahora ningún libro en la mano –replicó Mikasa con calma.

–Bueno, digamos que… ¿Tuve un presentimiento? –sugirió él, sin parecer muy convencido.

–¿A qué esperas, Ackerman? –intervino de pronto otra voz–. _Cárgatelo_. Así aprenderá a no meterse donde no le llaman.

Tanto Mikasa como Marco miraron a un lado… y vieron allí a Annie y Eren de pie, observándoles; ella con expresión más bien indiferente a pesar de haber enarcado una ceja, él con el desconcierto de quien no entiende absolutamente nada.

Entonces la morena fue plenamente consciente de la situación, la _posición_ en la que se encontraba… Empezó a sentir que las mejillas le ardían. "Debo de estar roja de la vergüenza."

–No es lo que parece… –consiguió susurrar.

–¡Oh, desde luego que lo es! –Marco la contradijo alegremente, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Mikasa le miró de nuevo, ahora ella con la expresión de desconcierto. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Pero Marco no la miraba a ella, sino a Annie.

–Entiendo –dijo la rubia, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, los brazos cruzados–. Ackerman ha venido aquí para ver cómo le pego a Eren, porque en el fondo eso es lo que ella querría hacerle. Cuando por fin iba a atreverse, tú intentaste disuadirla… y ella decidió empezar contigo.

Durante los segundos de tenso silencio que siguieron a aquella "deducción", Mikasa tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una de sus mejores "miradas de la muerte" a Leonhart.

–Pues… –Bott dudaba y ya no sonreía tanto–. ¿Más o menos?

Mikasa giró la cabeza y echó _otra_ "mirada de la muerte", esta vez a Marco; el chico tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

–No lo entiendo –Eren habló por primera vez, todavía desconcertado.

–Creo que está bastante claro –Annie, más habladora, incluso parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquello–. Hay que tener valor, Bott. Tú y Ackerman… ¿Cuándo decidiste traicionar a Kirstein? No lo digo como algo malo. En serio, admiro que por fin te atrevas a tomar lo que realmente quieres.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra al oír aquello… y sobre todo al ver sonreír a Leohart; no podía ser buena señal. En cambio Marco, con una sonrisa aún más amplia y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, decidió contraatacar con algo todavía más absurdo.

–Me duele que pienses esas cosas de mí, Annie. Sabes que en realidad… sólo tengo ojos para ti.

La expresión horrorizada de Leonhart sólo duró un segundo, pero estuvo allí; luego volvió a cubrir su rostro rápidamente con aquella máscara casi perfecta de indiferencia. No obstante, el comentario debió surtir efecto, porque se quedó callada; Marco aprovechó aquel tiempo muerto para volver a ponerse en pie, obviamente después de obtener la silenciosa aquiescencia de Mikasa. Ella también se incorporó, pasándose apresuradamente una mano por los cabellos y colocándose bien la bufanda, nerviosa por lo que pudiera pensar Eren de todo aquello.

En cuanto miró a su ¿hermano? a la cara, supo que él no había comprendido nada en absoluto, como si aquella situación le superase por completo; la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, la boca apenas entreabierta, las cejas levantadas… los ojos muy abiertos, mirando sin llegar a ver, perdidos en una maraña de pensamientos de la que intentaba sacar algo en claro, al parecer sin éxito. Pero de repente…

–¡Ah, ya lo tengo!

Eren golpeó su puño contra la palma abierta de la otra mano, la cara iluminada de pronto por la satisfacción de haber resuelto aquel enigma. Miraba con rapidez alternativamente a las dos chicas, todavía con cierta expresión de incredulidad… pero sonreía. A Mikasa, aquella sonrisa la dejó mucho más tranquila y, al mismo tiempo, con nervios de otra clase bien distinta.

"Quizás ya lo sepa. Quizás por fin se haya dado cuenta de qué es lo que siento realmente por él, cuando ni yo misma estoy segura de…"

Y entonces el "idiota suicida" abrió su bocaza.

–¡Tú y Annie sois… _buenas amigas_! Es un poco raro, pero… Mikasa, si así eres feliz, me alegro por ti.

Primero, unos instantes de silencio. Luego, varias reacciones simultáneas.

Marco se llevó la mano a la cara, el chico normalmente risueño ahogando ahora un gruñido de exasperación.

Annie miró a Eren con tal expresión de incredulidad que habría resultado cómica en otras circunstancias, aunque luego se giró hacia Mikasa con una ceja levantada, como preguntándose si quizás…

Mikasa no prestó mucha atención a las reacciones de su compañeros. Estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Concretamente…

Le soltó un puñetazo a Eren en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

No se oyó ni un solo grito. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Marco y Annie se quedaron quietos, mudos de asombro, sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver. Eren… tampoco dijo nada; simplemente cayó al suelo de rodillas, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí. Sin correr, sin gritar, sin llorar. Su bufanda negra ondeaba lúgubremente en la brisa creada por sus propios pasos; decididos, implacables. Sus labios pronunciaron una única palabra, que el viento llevó hasta los oídos de sus compañeros con una claridad letal.

–_Idiota_.

Después ellos quedaron atrás, desaparecieron de su vista; ella siguió andando, furiosa. Furiosa con Marco, con Eren, con Annie, con Eren, con el mundo en general y con Eren en particular. Todos sus instintos de protegerle habían desaparecido en un instante, en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras; las peores palabras posibles, en el peor momento posible. Justo cuando ella había concebido esperanzas.

Pero no podía ser. Jamás podría. Era un caso perdido… _ella_ era la idiota, por haber creído que esta vez sería distinto.

Él nunca se daría cuenta, nunca entendería… ¿o acaso _no quería_ entender? Eso sería incluso peor.

"No… Peor sería que lo entendiera. Entonces me rechazaría igual que hace siempre. ¿O diría que sí, sólo para no llevarme la contraria porque le doy miedo? _Eso_, eso sería peor aún"

Cada nueva posibilidad que se le ocurría era peor que la anterior, así que dejó de pensar. Simplemente siguió andando, sin dirección fija, soltando un golpe o una patada a un árbol cuando ya no podía contenerse más.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar. Empezó a pensar que todo era culpa suya: por ser tan ingenua, por no haberse atrevido a aclarar las cosas antes… Se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que _nunca había estado tan cerca de odiarle_.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quitado su bufanda y la llevaba en la mano derecha, cerrada en un puño con los nudillos cada vez más blancos, apretando con tanta fuerza como si quisiera triturarla… como si quisiera _destruir_ a la persona que se la había dado.

Trató de mantener la calma. Inspiraciones y respiraciones profundas, la mente en blanco, dejar que los pensamientos fueran sucediéndose uno detrás de otro sin aferrarse a ellos… Notaba que le escocían los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. _No iba a llorar_.

Entonces supo a dónde tenía que ir: un lugar tranquilo, ideal para calmarse. Iría allí y no regresaría hasta haberse tranquilizado… hasta haberse resignado.

Porque todo seguiría igual, siempre. Nada cambiaría… _jamás_.

Haría falta un milagro.

Y sin embargo…

Mikasa no podía saberlo aún, pero el milagro estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Porque a veces la vida da un giro inesperado, como resultado de un encuentro fortuito con la persona que menos te esperabas… y todo cambia.

No tiene por qué ser algo malo.

* * *

Aquella situación era peligrosa, como una herida que se infectaría si se dejaba tal cual estaba, confiando en que "ya se arreglaría" con el tiempo, cuando se trataba justamente de lo contrario; unas horas, unos días más, y muchas cosas buenas se habrían perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo, Eren no se daba cuenta de aquello, no en ese momento; toda su atención estaba centrada en el terrible dolor que sentía en el estómago. Por un instante, creyó que Mikasa le había atravesado de parte a parte con aquel puñetazo; lo que le pareció un milagro fue no sólo seguir de una pieza, sino también ser capaz de levantarse en menos de un minuto, todavía con náuseas y dificultades para respirar, pero sin llegar a echar fuera lo poco que había tomado antes.

"¿No tengo nada roto? Vaya, sí que me está sirviendo el entrenamiento… ¡Nunca me habían golpeado con tanta fuerza!"

Conforme fue mitigándose el dolor, la sensación dio paso a un desconcierto todavía mayor que el que había sentido antes; desconcierto… y también _rabia_.

"¿¡Pero cuál es su problema!? ¿¡Se puede saber qué le he dicho para que se ponga así!?

Miró a sus dos compañeros, tratando de buscar en ellos la explicación que a él se le escapaba. Annie no decía nada y mantenía su expresión neutra de siempre; pero algunos detalles en su rostro, como las cejas ligeramente arqueadas o las comisuras de los labios algo levantadas, revelaban que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Marco, en cambio…

–¿No crees que deberías ir detrás de ella y disculparte? –le sugirió Bott en ese momento.

Lo dijo con los brazos cruzados, con una especie de severidad amable, todavía sonriendo pero a la vez mirándole muy serio; como si fuera un hermano mayor animándole a tomar por sí mismo la decisión correcta, aunque en realidad no iba a dejarle otra opción… La pregunta había sido retórica.

El desconcierto de Eren no se hizo mayor a costa de su rabia, ni a la inversa; cada emoción se hizo aún más intensa.

–Qué –consiguió replicar, aturdido por aquella disonancia; continuó tras unos instantes de silencio–. Oye, igual no te has fijado, pero ha sido _ella_ la que me ha pegado a mí.

–¿Y por qué crees que lo ha hecho? –contestó Marco con otra pregunta, sin dejar de mirarle.

–Parece que has herido los sentimientos de alguien –trató de ayudar Annie, de forma algo críptica (para Eren).

El chico de Shiganshina se vio superado por aquello. ¡Nada tenía sentido! Por otro lado, si esas dos personas daban a entender que él había tenido la culpa… De verdad que trató de encontrar la solución por sí mismo, pero lo único que conseguía era que le doliese cada vez más la cabeza.

"A ver, sólo dije que Mikasa y Annie… hum… Vale, está claro que no fue mi deducción más brillante. Entonces, ¿se refería a otra cosa? Marco no está celoso, Annie tampoco, así que _tiene_ que ser Mikasa… Pero si ella no quiere nada con Marco ni con Annie, entonces eso sólo puede significar… que…"

–Me parece que está a punto de darse cuenta –oyó decir a uno de los dos, no supo quién–. Fíjate en su expresión… Cielos, nunca había visto una cara como ésa.

–Ssh, no le desconcentres.

Y en efecto.

Justo en ese momento.

_Lo supo_.

Si hasta entonces su cara había sido la más viva expresión del desconcierto, fue entonces cuando se transformó en una máscara de incredulidad con un ligero toque de _horror_; horror por lo que acababa de descubrir, horror por no haberse dado cuenta antes porque (ahora sí) ¡era tan obvio! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Lo que Mikasa sentía en realidad por él…

–No –susurró débilmente, la boca abierta, los ojos como platos.

–Pues sí –replicó alguien.

–Que no –insistió él.

–Que sí.

Sucedió algo extraño… fue como si de pronto saliera volando, o la tierra cediese bajo sus pies; una sensación de ingravidez tan intensa que le pareció flotar.

De repente, tan pronto como había venido, aquella impresión se desvaneció. Parpadeó con rapidez varias veces, se dio cuenta de que seguía en el bosquecillo y miró aturdido a sus compañeros, sin saber qué hacer; abrumado por aquel secreto a voces del que él acababa de enterarse.

Annie fue a decir algo, pero Marco abrió mucho los ojos y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, como diciendo "no lo hagas". La rubia le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja, escéptica, pero al final le hizo caso. Entonces el chico pecoso se dirigió a él.

–Eren… ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tienes que ir a buscarla?

–Pero… ¿y qué le digo yo ahora? Después de tanto tiempo, después de…

–¿Sabes, Eren? –Marco le puso una mano sobre el hombro; apretó transmitiéndole su confianza y sonrió de esa forma tan característica–. Creo que guardas todas las respuestas en tu interior. Sólo tienes que hacerte las preguntas adecuadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Annie ponía los ojos en blanco, pero sólo duró un momento.

–Saber por dónde ha ido es fácil –añadió–. Sólo tienes que seguir el rastro que ha dejado.

Eren tragó saliva y miró en la dirección por la que creía haber visto alejarse antes a Mikasa. Palideció al ver con claridad la marca de unos nudillos en el tronco de un árbol.

"Menos mal que se ha ido en dirección contraria a los barracones… Si llega a ir allí y le parte la cara a alguien, ¡seguro que terminan echándome a mí la culpa!"

Todavía abrumado por tantas emociones y pensamientos contradictorios, se limitó a despedirse de sus camaradas asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, en un gesto que quería decir "lo haré" y "gracias". Se fue alejando de allí a paso vivo, siguiendo el rastro, aunque una parte de él (la misma que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca) le gritaba que diera media vuelta y corriera por su vida; pero nunca se le había dado bien retroceder y no iba a empezar justo ahora.

Eren tenía en su rostro aquella expresión de concentrada determinación, la misma que tenía cada vez que se fijaba un objetivo; y cuando eso ocurría, _nada_ podía detenerle.

Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de la situación más aterradora a la que se hubiera enfrentado jamás; o, al menos, de una clase de terror distinto.

No tardó mucho en saber a dónde había ido Mikasa exactamente: después de que Reiner y Bertolt les mostrasen aquel lugar, Eren y Armin habían regresado con ella en varias ocasiones; un buen sitio para estar tranquilo, para calmarse…

"Mejor. Así no me arrancará la cabeza en cuanto me vea."

Eren tragó saliva, superó una alambrada (por un momento creyó que ella la habría hecho trizas con sus propias manos) y empezó a subir una cuesta algo empinada, con árboles a uno y otro lado que casi formaban un palio natural con su verde follaje.

Mientras iba acercándose a su destino, recordó lo que le había dicho Marco: sólo tenía que hacerse la pregunta adecuada y hallaría la respuesta.

"Mikasa… ¿Quién es ella para mí?"

Cada uno le había salvado la vida al otro. Habían vivido juntos, luego habían _sobre_vivido tras la caída de Shiganshina. Eran uña y carne, prácticamente hermanos, sin llegar a serlo aunque él siempre había visto a Mikasa de esa forma: como una hermana mayor, bastante pesada, que con su actitud (aun sin proponérselo) daba a entender que Eren no podía valerse por sí mismo, que era un inútil, que ella en cambio sí conseguiría hacer perfectamente cualquier cosa. Al lado de alguien así, ¡uno se sentía como si ya hubiera fracasado antes de empezar!

Sin embargo, Mikasa parecía sentir por Eren algo que chocaba por completo con eso. ¿Podían darse ambas cosas a la vez? Jamás se había sentido tan confundido; todo aquello era nuevo, aterrador, y sin embargo…

No se detuvo. Siguió adelante, subiendo la cuesta. Ahora que por fin se había planteado la cuestión, _tenía_ que encontrar la respuesta; no descansaría hasta haberlo hecho.

Entonces llegó a su destino.

El túnel que formaban los árboles fue abriéndose hasta mostrar por completo un espléndido cielo azul, con algunas nubes blancas y el astro rey en lo alto. Desde la elevación en que se encontraba, Eren tenía una vista perfecta del lago que había más abajo; el firmamento se reflejaba con tal claridad en las aguas que parecía haber dos soles, uno enfrentado al otro. Alrededor de aquel espejo había montañas con las laderas cubiertas de bosques que llegaban hasta el mismo borde… Por un momento, creyó flotar otra vez.

Pero cuando vio a Mikasa, de frente, _mirándole_, la sensación de vértigo se multiplicó por diez.

Eren notó que su corazón dejaba de latir un momento y luego, como para compensar, empezaba a hacerlo mucho más rápido; algo parecido le ocurrió con su respiración. No apartó la vista de la chica, de aquella visión sobrecogedora que le quitaba el aliento.

No hizo falta que cayese sobre ella oportunamente un rayo de sol; era Mikasa quien parecía brillar con luz propia.

"Es… hermosa."

Eren parpadeó extrañado, confundido… pero era una sensación agradable. Nunca antes había mirado así a Mikasa, porque ni siquiera sabía que fuese una opción. En ese momento, como usando por primera vez unos ojos nuevos, absorbió todos los detalles.

El viento movía sus cabellos negros, los mismos que se había cortado el primer día por sugerencia de Eren; se preguntó cómo le quedarían ahora, con quince años, si volviera a dejárselos más largos. La suave brisa también agitaba la bufanda que ella sujetaba en la mano derecha, no con violencia sino levemente, casi como si fuera a dejarla escapar en cualquier momento.

Mikasa se había quitado la chaqueta y se había subido las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos; Eren pudo ver, enmarcando su poderosa mano derecha, la fina venda de seda blanca que cubría su muñeca. De repente, quiso tomar aquella mano entre las suyas, desenrollar esa venda y acariciar suavemente con sus dedos el símbolo que ocultaba…

"Pero qué me está pasando."

Iba sintiendo dentro de él un fuego que no era rabia ni determinación… sino otra cosa que no llegaba a identificar, que quizás no se _atrevía_ a identificar, a pesar de todo su valor temerario. Sin embargo, se sentía más grande, como si al mismo tiempo el mundo también fuera más grande y más hermoso… hermoso como ella.

Su rostro pálido, con aquellos rasgos finos y elegantes, parecía delicado. Sin embargo, sabía que dentro de ella latía una fuerza imparable que se extendía por todo su cuerpo; un cuerpo esbelto, musculoso, indestructible… Firme, serena, bella. Simplemente Mikasa.

Cuando la miró directamente a los ojos, creyó ahogarse en aquellos lagos negros.

Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad pocas veces vista antes: como una noche repleta de incontables estrellas, como una inmensidad poderosa y viva que ocultase los secretos del universo… incluyendo la respuesta a "si merece la pena"; y esa respuesta era un rotundo _sí_.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellos orbes negros estaban al borde de las lágrimas. _Por su culpa_. Por lo que había dicho ese día, por lo que _no_ había dicho todos los demás días… Sintió ira, pero esta vez no contra otros sino contra sí mismo, contra aquella situación que ya se había prolongado demasiado.

Decidió que lo resolvería todo de una vez, allí y ahora.

Dio un paso, luego otro. Se fue acercando a ella. Mikasa… tembló.

Y esta vez se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que, si ella estaba tan vulnerable, _por su culpa_, era él quien debía mantener la calma; algo que le parecía imposible, pero si era por Mikasa… al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Así que siguió acercándose, lentamente, con tranquilidad, respirando hondo, tratando de calmar sus nervios con la visión de aquel paisaje magnífico… y de ella. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca… hasta que estuvo a su lado; podría haber levantado el brazo para tocarla, pero no lo hizo.

Casi podía notar sobre su piel el suave y cálido aliento de Mikasa, saliendo de sus finos labios entreabiertos; sus ojos negros seguían brillando, pero en ellos había por fin algo distinto, más sorpresa que temor. Parte de Eren estuvo a punto de volver a encenderse, viendo que a ella le costaba creer que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero se calmó a tiempo; el desconcierto por algo _bueno_ era mucho mejor que el dolor que había causado antes.

Cada uno tenía los ojos atrapados en los del otro. Él tragó saliva, nervioso, confundido; después de alcanzar su destino, no sabía cómo continuar. "¿Y ahora qué?" Sentía calor, casi como fuego, y no sabía si venía de él o de ella. Empezaba a notar que aquello le superaba, que no sería capaz…

Casi se rindió. Casi cerró los ojos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Consiguió sonreír. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jamás había estado tan aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo…

Tenía unas ganas enormes de saber a dónde les llevaría ese camino.

Un camino que empezarían a recorrer, a partir de ese mismo día… _juntos_.


End file.
